


Seize the Day

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: BAMF Women, Canon Compliant, Canon Timeline, Chance Meetings, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Gen, Implied Femslash, Inspired by Fanart, Missing Scene, Missions, One Shot, Pre-Season/Series 01, Pre-Season/Series 04, Random Encounters, Short One Shot, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Crossover. “Well, it seems my reputation precedes me.” Takes place before both series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seize the Day

"You can call me Quickshadow. And you are?"

"Windblade. I assume that you're from Cybertron, correct?" Windblade responded stiffly, her optics narrowed in suspicion.

Quickshadow arched an eye-ridge and placed a servo on her hip. "Well, it seems my reputation precedes me." She replied with an enigmatic grin.

Windblade blinked a few times at the fembot. She hadn't imagined settling on the planet Earth, let alone see another fembot and one from Cybertron for that matter. She hadn't interacted with other fembots for the longest time, ever since getting out of stasis. From looking at her form, she was neither an Autobot or Decepticon.

"All right then, no need for small talk, all I'm asking is this: why are you here on Earth?" Windblade asked, stepping backward, and her servos at her sides.

"And here I thought all bots would ask less questions," Quickshadow shrugged once the other fembot stepped away, an edge to her voice, but then she softened it. "You're here on Earth for a mission as well, I presume?"

"You could say that," Windblade replied her, but there was a small smile on her face. It was unexpected, but it was good to know that there were others like her, staying on the planet in disguise.

"I guess then we both have that in common." Quickshadow said coolly, still staring at Windblade. "I wish I could tell you what my mission is about, but that information is classified." She frowned.

"That makes sense, and I could say the same for myself." Windblade responded, and she was quiet for a moment.

Quickshadow hazarded a small smile, crossing her arms across her chassis. "Perhaps our interests and what we're here for are more aligned than I thought."

"Time will tell," Windblade replied, and lent out her servo, with Quickshadow gladly taking it with hers.


End file.
